The Greatest Need
by TJTMaria
Summary: The doctor has a new companion; Jethro Cane. Apparently the angels falling is a sign. Meanwhile, the Winchesters need help from the Once and Future King. When they arrive there and there is a case waiting to be solved, they become a little lost as to what is going on. So, the King calls in the best detective in all the lands; Sherlock Holmes and his partner, John Watson.
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover fanficiton.**

**It features Supernatural, Merlin, Doctor Who and Sherlock.**

**The timeline is as follows::**

**Supernatural - **Post Season 8.

**Merlin - **Post season 5. Like, centuries later...

**Doctor Who - **Post season 7 (Pretend he dropped Clara off home or something for now)

**Sherlock -** You'll know, trust me, you will know which episode it's set around when it enters.

**So this is my first crossover fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. Here's the prologue (is that right?).**

* * *

_Prologue_

The Doctor smiled to himself as he fiddeled with the buttons on the TARDIS. Things were pretty good.

He'd found Jethro, a boy he had not seen in many, many years, only to find out he was in fact Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.

The thing was, he found Jethro in London 2013.

The first adventure Jethro got to have was actually the first time The Doctor met Jethro - planet Midnight. Of course, The Doctor told him he'd be fine and technically he was on there so there was nothing to worry about anyway.

Jethro also thought his parents would like to go on there so The Doctor said yes, not really understanding how Jethro could have so much faith and trust in him before they'd done anything together.

Of course, the trip was awful. It was terrifying and Jethro came storming off when it was done. They took his parents home and just when The Doctor thought he'd say goodbye, he asked where they were going next instead.

Still confused by the faith and trust Jethro obviously had in him, especially after that trip, they went off on an adventure.

Whilst the traveled in the TARDIS, The Doctor would ask questions about Jethro's time in Camelot. He had many tales to share; many of them were funny, such as King Uther and his love for a troll, and some of them were a little scary, such as the time when a druid boy was haunting Elyan to get revenge on Arthur. Others, however, were just sad.

In turn, The Doctor would tell just a few of his own stories. It was rather funny really; two _incredibly_ old men exchanging their life stories. He told Jethro tales of creatures that he had to stop and tales of friendship and love.

On their first adventure (well, technically second adventure) they traveled to Eye of Orion which was being troubled at the time by some witches. It wasn't too difficult but it wasn't easy either.

They went on a couple more adventures after that; one involving the Vashta Nerada in which Jethro repeatedly kept making balls of light with his magic so they could see more.

Eventually, they came back to London 2013, only a couple of weeks since he'd left.

However, what they came back to was definitely not what they expected.

The sky was full of what appeared to be meteorites, but upon closer inspection they were people falling from the sky.

"Doctor...?" Jethro asked uncertainly. Most things Jethro could deal with - he had seen a fair few things in his time - but this was...impossible.

"Oh no..." The Doctor sighed, more to himself than Jethro. "Oh no..."

Jethro frowned, completely lost. "Doctor, what is it?"

"The angels." He looked up sadly, "They are falling."

They watched in a heavy silence as the angels all fell together. Eventually The Doctor let out a light chuckle, "On the other hand, it's a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"Arthur. He's coming back."

* * *

_One week later..._

"Sammy, have you found anything to help us out here?" Dean asked before taking a sip of beer.

The brother in question let out a sigh of relief before answering. "I think I have."

Dean paused, looking up to where Sam sat with his laptop.

"Well, it's the only lead we've got so I think we should go with it..." Sam glanced at his brother, unsure of the idea he had found.

"Spit it out." Dean ordered, placing the beer on the table and leaning forward slightly.

The younger brother cleared his throat, "When Albion's need is greatest, Arthur shall rise again. I think that the angels falling affects the whole world really. Either way, I think Arthur could help us."

"Poor Arthur." Dean smirked, "He was probably quite happy upstairs and then Metatron came along so he felt he had to sort this all out so he could go back to sleep again - yeah, I hate it when people wake me up too."

Sam looked up and gave his brother his infamous look which Dean personally referred to as 'The Bitch Face'.

He merely rolled his eyes before jumping up out of his seat. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Albion is technically Great Britain. I say we tour round there for a while and have a look."

Dean inwardly growled. "I hate planes..." He muttered.

* * *

**Okay this isn't much and it's not that interesting but then again it's just a prologue. The next chapter will be up ASAP!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Critism is welcomed with open arms! :-)**

_- TJT_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Chapter One is here! :D**

**Thank you to Phoenix1998, JustAnoutherFan, AwkwardEyelinedAsian and thisismysecretlife for the reviews! I am just as happy you liked the start - hopefully the rest will be good too haha :)**

**Also, thank you to those for followed/favourited this story! Hope I can keep you all reading. :)**

* * *

_Last Time..  
_

_"Well, Albion is technically Great Britain. I say we tour round there for a while and have a look."_

_Dean inwardly growled. "I hate planes..." He muttered._

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky, casting a heatwave over the city. Of course, the brothers were used to this kind of weather so it didn't bother them nearly as much as it bothered the locals.

"Nice place." Dean commented, swinging a bag over his shoulder before closing the boot of the impala. They'd managed to get the impala across the Atlantic with all her weapons of glory thanks to some contacts that Bobby and Rufus had known.

"Yeah." Sam nodded in agreement, waiting for his brother.

They walked in to the Inn and Dean quickly got to work booking a room. Whilst this was going on, Sam allowed himself a small break to look around the reception.

"Mum, I'm scared." A little boy said to his mother, tugging on her sleeve.

The mother looked down, smiling. "Don't be. Why are you scared, honey?"

"What if I get my head chopped off?"

Sam paused, frowning slightly as he paid more attention. What the hell was going on?

The mother shook her head as she knelt down beside her son. "You won't get your head chopped off unless you break the law. You haven't broken the law so there's no need to fret."

"But mummy," The child's eyes filled with tears, "I accidentally said the m word."

The mother paused, taking a deep breath. "It's okay, it was just an accident. No one heard, did they?"

"Only daddy." The boy replied.

"Then it's fine." She smiled, "Just be careful though, there's a good boy."

Sam looked away and turned to his brother who was waiting for a card. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Uh, nope. Wanna fill me in?"

"That boy thought he had broken the law by saying the _m word_ and thought he was going to get his _head_ _chopped_ _off_ for it." He explained, tilting his head to the side.

Dean frowned, "Well that's weird."

"Not really." The receptionist stated as she handed over the card, interrupting the brothers.

Sam frowned, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "How is that _not_ weird?"

"Things changed here. The whole nation was in panic until the King took control. Even the Government had no idea what was happening." She sighed, "When the King took over, he insisted that certain laws were put in place to prevent the chaos. He said there was no other way but to kill them..."

"Sorry but, kill who exactly?" Dean questioned, eyes wide.

"Magic users, of course. Have you boys not heard anything?" The brothers shook their heads. "Well, there's an execution just down the road from here that's about to happen. The King will be there. You'll probably get all the details from his speech."

"Right..." Dean nodded slowly.

* * *

After the brothers had thrown their bags in to their room, they had rushed down the road to get the information.

"What the hell is she on about, _magic users_?" Dean pulled a face.

Sam shrugged. "It makes sense...kind of. I mean, that kid was talking about the M word. He probably meant magic."

"Still, I'm not sure about this."

They arrived in a clearing that was bustling with people. In the center was a stage was a man with an axe. Drums starting playing and the crowd went silent.

Sam and Dean watched quietly as the man was led up to the stage by a guard.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," A man said. He stood upon a balcony, looking down on the scene unfolding before him. The crown that sat on his head said enough. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantment and _magic."_

The brothers glanced at each other; this was crazy.

The King continued, "And, pursuant to the laws of Great Britain, I have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of _sorcery_ there is but one sentence I can pass."

He raised his hand and gave the signal for the decapitation.

Sam looked up to the balcony, watching as the King turned to look behind him and what appeared to be his son.

"Hey," Dean nudged him and raised one of his eyebrows, gesturing to the man stood next to him who seemed to be breaking down from seeing the execution. "Weird..."

Sam pulled an uncomfortable face before giving a small shrug; yes, it was strange to see a grown man crying but then again the whole situation was weird.

* * *

The Doctor turned towards Jethro, watching as the weight seemed to crash onto his shoulders. Everything he had done last time seemed to be for nothing. The Doctor gave Jethro a pat on the shoulder before guiding him away from the crowd and into a small cafe which wasn't too busy and leading him to a table at the back.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked, bringing out a small notepad from her pocket.

The Doctor glanced at his companion who was so far in their own little world he hadn't noticed they were in the cafe now. "Two cups of tea would be lovely, thanks - oh! And could I get two slices of that cake in the window?"

"Coming right up." She replied before disappearing.

The Doctor turned towards Jethro, throwing a comforting smile which merely went unnoticed. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything from Jethro for the time being, he looked around and listened to the conversations other people had the pleasure of having.

"Please, I can change..." A teenage boy begged the girl opposite him.

In response, the teenage girl rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last time. Look, I'm sure Dacey-"

"Darcy." The boy corrected with a sniff.

"-Will be more than happy to date you. After all, she's the one you cheated on me with."

_Well, maybe they don't exactly have the pleasure of conversations as such...but at least they are talking! _The Doctor thought with an awkward glance. He moved on, listening to a pair of men on a nearby table.

"So get this..." The longer haired man said, looking up from his laptop.

Dean put down his coffee, listening to what Sam had to say.

"The King? That's King Uther Pendragon-"

Dean interrupted, "Pendragon?"

Sam threw his brother a look of annoyance before he continued with what he had found. "His son is Arthur Pendragon."

"So, what, is Uther a fan of the Arthurian legends or something?" Dean said.

"Not that I'm aware of..." Sam replied, "However his wife died during childbirth. Her father was called Arthur and whilst she was pregnant, she stated that if the baby was a boy, it would be called Arthur. Uther called his son Arthur because of his wife's wishes."

"So, it's just coincidence?" Dean raised his eyebrows before taking a bite out of some cake.

Sam took in a deep breath, leaning back in his seat. "Well, that's what I thought until I found out that Uther has a ward; the Lady Morgana."

Dean looked out the window thoughtfully for a moment. "Isn't Morgana a witch?"

"Well there are lots of different versions of the story, so many that no one is sure on the true story. In every version she is a witch but she isn't always bad. It's possible she is good - man, she might not even know she has these powers. In a lot of the stories her powers only kick in when she's an adult." Sam explained.

"Well, how old is she now? Do we need to kill her?"

Sam tilted his head as he frowned at Dean, wide eyed. "Dean!"

"What? It's our job to kill monsters, Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "We don't know if she's a monster yet though. She could just be a kid!"

Dean shrugged, taking another bite out of cake. "Whatever. We'll check her out and if she _is_ a monster, we'll kill her."

"Just remember who we're here for...Arthur. We need him - Cas needs him."

Dean nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Jethro felt anxiety hit him in the heart - oh god, he was going to have a panic attack and probably make a tea pot fly around and the two men would kill him except they wouldn't because he's immortal but still it would be painful, they could hand him over to Uther or-

"Jethro!" The Doctor clapped his hands in front of his companion's face.

Jethro looked up towards him. "Did you hear them?" He half whispered.

There were times when The Doctor was sure Jethro had been reincarnated and hadn't really lived for centuries. Then again, The Doctor sometimes acted like a five year old on skittles so he couldn't really say much; he knew that being young at heart was what stopped the sharp reality of the universe.

The Doctor gave a small nod. "I didn't think you were listening..."

Jethro looked down. "They'll kill her... God knows what they want with Arthur..."

The Doctor fiddled with his hands. "Well, I think they want Arthur's help with something so I'm sure Arthur will be fine..."

Jethro stood up. "Even if he is, I can't let them near Morgana. We both know that history is repeating itself and that means Morgana's magic is already settling in! It won't be long before she sets her room on fire!"

The Doctor grabbed Jethro by the arm, dragging him out of the cafe and round the corner. They stood in a alleyway, just in front of the TARDIS.

"Listen, both Arthur and Morgana will be fine this time! If history is repeating itself, we know what obstacles we need to dodge. Everything will be fine."

Jethro took in a deep breath, giving a small nod before The Doctor gave him a pat on the back and walked in to the TARDIS, instantly fiddling with the controls that Jethro still had no idea how to work.

"Who were those men?" Jethro asked, much calmer now.

The Doctor brought a small screen out which appeared to be loading data. "Dean and Sam Winchester...should be dead...apparently killed a lot of people!"

Jethro blinked, his eyes widening. "W-What? Oh god, do you think they want to kill Arthur? They won't think twice about killing any of them..."

The Doctor gulped, "Well, apparently..." He frowned slightly. "Don't you think it's a little odd that they're dead?"

"They're not dead."

"Well, it says that Dean was shot and killed whilst his brother continued his life. It then says that both brothers were killed in an explosion...maybe they are some form of aliens, some aliens really like the Arthurian legends, myself included. Maybe they're fans and just want to meet Arthur, or maybe-"

"Doctor." Jethro cut him off. The Doctor looked at his companion, taking in the protective expression that was on the young - well, maybe not young - sorcerer's face. "We've got to stop them."

"We can't just go round killing people, Jethro. Not in this day and age anyway."

"I can't afford to lose them, Doctor." Jethro looked The Doctor in the eye, his bright blue orbs filled with danger. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same to protect your friends."

The Doctor ducked his head, knowing that Jethro was right. "We need to know what they want before we do anything."

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long - it's summer now so I have a lot more time and I've been motavaited by a friend too. Hopefully I can update as much as possible this summer.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter - it's definitely not my best but I'm getting back in to the whole story thing now s the next chapter should be a lot better.**

**TJT**


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

**Hello! Look at my quick updates :D (Well, with this story anyway..) I tried to look at some areas I could set this at but I couldn't find one I wanted, so just use your imagination and take a plot of land around London area. Not too far from Sherlock's home... ;)  
**

* * *

_"We can't just go round killing people, Jethro. Not in this day and age anyway."_

_"I can't afford to lose them, Doctor." Jethro looked The Doctor in the eye, his bright blue orbs filled with danger. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same to protect your friends."_

_The Doctor ducked his head, knowing that Jethro was right. "We need to know what they want before we do anything."_

* * *

The Doctor and Jethro had booked a room at the Hotel the two men were staying at. They managed to get a room right next door and Jethro was busy listening through the wall.

"Anything interesting?" The Doctor asked, flicking through the TV channels.

"Not yet..." Jethro replied with a sigh. "They keep talking about Transformers."

The Doctor frowned. "Transformers?"

Jethro gave a small nod. "I don't think they realize that it's Megatron, not Metatron..."

The Doctor's frown deepened as he murmured to himself, "Metatron, Metatron...Met-a-tron...where do I know that name..."

"They're about to leave," Jethro announced, "They're hungry."

The Doctor jumped up, switching the TV off and throwing the remote behind him. "Good. I'm starving and incredibly bored; where are we going?"

* * *

"Hey, Sammy, pass us the, uh, ketchup would you?" Dean asked, holding his hand out as his younger brother passed the bottle over.

Sam pulled a face. "Dude, how much ketchup do you want on that thing?"

Dean merely smiled in response as he put down the ketchup and continued eating. The pair ate mostly in silence, only stopping to talk about how the food was or where Castile might be.

Once their plates were both clean, the waitress came over to take them. "Would you like any desert?"

"Ah, desert!" Dean grinned, flipping to the back of the menu. "Uh, could I please have the Chef's special - the pie?"

"Of course." She turned to Sam, taking down his order before leaving.

Dean was practically jumping in his seat. "Hear that? They've got _pie._..I love this place."

A couple of tables away sat The Doctor and his companion.

"I hate this." Jethro sighed, stabbing another chip with his fork.

The Doctor grimaced, "The food isn't that bad..."

Jethro's lips twitched upwards before he glanced up from his meal. "I meant waiting to know what their plan is, I hate the waiting. The food is good."

"Waiting is rather horrible." The Doctor agreed, "Time passes so slowly, it's just _boring._" He looked towards his latest companion and watched him carefully. Jethro had been quieter than normal and The Doctor wondered if the fact Arthur was back had been processed in his head yet. Jethro had been rather shaken from seeing the man beheaded for having magic, which was completely understandable.

"Hurry up." The Doctor told him, popping his final chip in to his mouth.

Jethro tilted his head, confused. "Why?"

"They're about to leave...Come on, Jethro!"

Jethro threw a handful of chips into his mouth and glanced behind him where the two men were standing up. He swallowed his mouthful before doing a quick check to make sure no one was watching and glanced down before whispering, "**_Centum p_****_ecuniam _****_appareat_**."

The magic gathered in his hands as his eyes glowed for a split second before ten ten pound notes appeared in his hand and he put them on the table. He looked up to find The Doctor staring at him.

"Stop doing that..." Jethro whined, glancing back towards the two men who were taking their own sweet time as they pulled their coats on.

"What?" The Doctor asked, frowning.

"Giving me that look whenever I do..." He whispered the next part, "...Magic."

The Doctor merely smiled, "I can't help it. I think it's rather cool!"

"You think everything is cool..."

They watched subtly as the two men left the restaurant and waited a moment before jumping up and following them.

* * *

Jethro pushed The Doctor back against the wall quickly but gently, avoiding being spotted.

After a moment, The Doctor whispered, "You're very good at this whole sneaking around business."

Jethro gave a small shrug, "I had a lot of practice."

"Back in Camelot?" The Doctor asked, his voice soft. The pair tended to avoid the topic of Camelot.

The sorcerer glanced down before giving a small nod. "Morgana she...was nearly always up to something. I was nearly always following her to find out what she was doing."

The Doctor gave a small nod as Jethro peeked around the corner to see if the two men had moved from where they had stopped.

"What was she like before she turned...evil?"

"Morgana?" Jethro gave his friend a small smile, "She was very kind. You would have liked her. Always standing up for people despite their status...a good friend."

The Doctor gave a small smile, "She sounds lovely."

"She was." Jethro glanced round the corner before gesturing for The Doctor to follow.

* * *

The brothers walked down the street, heading towards where they had seen the execution earlier on.

"How do we get Arthur to help us?" Sam thought out loud, "We can't just say the angels fell from heaven and we thought you could help us with whatever we have to do."

Dean smiled slightly, "Just, ask him nicely and if that doesn't work we tie him up and force him to help us."

Sam chuckled, "What if he doesn't know how to help us?"

"He'll know...he has to help us. We've got no other option available." Dean took in a deep breath, "How do we even talk to him?"

Sam thought through that for a moment. "We could get a job, allowing us to be closer to the Royal family and then just weave our way in."

Dean gave a nod, "Let's go see if they have any jobs going then!"

Jethro tapped his fingers against the wall, trying to think. "I can't let those men near Arthur."

"Well, how did you and Arthur become so close?" The Doctor asked, hoping he could help.

"I became his manservant when I saved his life at a banquet." He smiled slightly, "First day and things were a little crazy."

"Oh, was it someones birthday?"

"No. Uther was celebrating the death of a sorcerer."

The Doctor shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the whole execution thing that Uther was known for. "So they will probably have a banquet tonight?"

Jethro clicked his fingers as everything began to piece itself together. "Yes! That's it! I save Arthur's life at the banquet and become his servant so I can protect him better!"

"Great!" The Doctor grinned, rubbing his hands together. "How do we get in?"

* * *

The old man was putting his latest batch on painkillers on to one of the shelf's when the door opened.

"Gaius!" An unfamiliar voice called.

Frowning, Gaius turned around to see two young men. He walked closer, trying to figure out who they were. "Merlin?"

Jethro froze. "Y-You remember me, Gaius?"

"Of course I remember you, boy!" The old man chuckled, "I thought you were coming on Wednesday though."

Jethro frowned; didn't they have this conversation the first time they met?

"Um, sorry to ruin to little reunion," The Doctor gave an awkward smile, "But it _is _Wednesday. Also, how did you know he was coming?" He gestured back towards his companion who still seemed to be processing the information.

"Merlin is Hunith's boy; she asked if he could stay here." Gaius beamed at Jethro who attempted to look excited as he smiled back. Gaius turned to The Doctor. "Who are you then?"

"Ah, good question!" The Doctor stuck his hand out, "I'm a friend of Je-Merlin's. My name's The Doctor."

"I'll explain," Jethro quickly took a seat, gesturing the other two do the same. He took a moment to look around Gaius's modern room. Instead of herbal remedies, modern medicines lined the shelf's. Gaius appeared to have his home separate from his working area, a door separating the two.

"Gaius, I don't know how my mother told you I was coming because she hasn't given birth to me. She can't have. I was born centuries ago and my mother was Hunith who sent me to Camelot to find you, Gaius. You were the court physician, my mentor. I went by the name of Merlin then but I have to change my name in case someone twigs on and realizes I have magic -"

"What?" Gaius looked at Jethro in shock, "Magic is outlawed here! Why would you practice it!"

"I didn't practice it, Gaius. I was born with it. Anyway, call me Jethro for now otherwise someone will link the name Merlin to the Arthurian legends and call me out on having magic."

"This changes a lot of things, my boy." Gaius looked away, concern filling his features. "So the legends are true, as some say they are?"

"Sort of. The stories got changed over time, meaning there are lots of different versions." Jethro admitted, "Anyway, I came to Camelot because I couldn't control my powers and you guided me, teaching me how to control it over time." . ?docid=33509507

"So, what you are trying to say is that we've all been through this before, in a past life?" Gaius took in a deep breath, processing the information.

"More or less." The Doctor pulled a face, "Well, Jethro here never died."

"Because you were immortal. You're Emrys..." Gaius winced in pain as memories of his previous life began to flash through his mind. "Argh!"

"Gaius!" Jethro jumped up, supporting his mentor as The Doctor waved his hands in panic. "Doctor, what's happening?"

Jethro's blue orbs shone with tears at the fear he could be losing Gaius already. "He's just remembering, it's going to be painful for him to remember a completely different life. You need to knock him out so he won't feel the pain."

"_**Swefe nu!**_" Jethro thrust his hand out towards Gaius who instantly collapsed, falling asleep. "We can't just leave him there. Come on."

The Doctor took hold of the old mans legs whilst Jethro took the arms and the slowly carried him through to supposedly where his room was, Jethro using his magic to open the doors.

"What do we do now?" Jethro asked, turning to his friend.

"Now?" The Doctor gave a small sigh, "We wait."

* * *

**That's all until next time! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it's a little bit shorter.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 First Day

_The Doctor took hold of the old mans legs whilst Jethro took the arms and the slowly carried him through to supposedly where his room was, Jethro using his magic to open the doors._

_"What do we do now?" Jethro asked, turning to his friend._

_"Now?" The Doctor gave a small sigh, "We wait."_

* * *

The night was filled with the sounds of animals as they crept through the forest, hunting or being hunted. Up in a hotel room, those sounds could not be heard. One hotel room that night in particular was being guarded by three men.

The sound of footsteps outside the door reached the ears of the lady who immediately became alert. The main light flickered and panic began to settle in. "Hello?" The lady called out. "Gregory?"

Her eyes became fearful and with her long, dark hair, she appeared child-like, full of innocence but also naive.

"Lady Helen," A man's soft voice greeted as he entered the tent.

She smiled, feeling relief flood through her. "Is all well?"

"Yes mam. With luck, we should reach our destination late tomorrow." He replied, his voice soothing as though he knew she was afraid.

Her smile grew, "That's good."

Gregory gave a nod, "I'll be outside if you need me."

The Lady Helen watched him leave, a smile upon her face. Once he was out of sight, her face dropped as she looked around her, almost expecting to see a murderer. Of course, there was nobody there.

Meanwhile, outside, the of a twig caused Gregory to leave his stand, looking around the back of the tent for danger. He pulled out his gun slowly, scanning the area; there was an intruder.

The door handle flicked and Lady Helen turned towards the door.

An old lady appeared, her eyes filled with grief and vengeance. The darkness in her created an atmosphere of tension as she looked towards the Lady Helen and began chanting.

* * *

The old man began to stir, his brow creasing in pain as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Gaius!" The familiar voice of his ward reached his ears and he forced his eyes to open. "You're awake!"

"Merlin?"

Jethro grabbed Gaius's hand, smiling down at him. "It's okay Gaius, I'm right here."

"Me too." The Doctor smiled, patting Gaius's leg. "How are you feeling?"

Gaius let out a small groan. "Exhausted."

"Well, you would be." The Doctor replied, "You've just remembered an entire life that isn't this one."

Jethro supported Gaius as he pulled himself up. Once Gaius was stable, Jethro grabbed a glass of water and passed it to his old mentor.

"Thank you." Gaius gave a small nod and glanced towards the window where the morning light shone through, "Now, Merlin-"

"Jethro." The warlock corrected, smiling.

"Jethro," Gaius repeated slowly, "You need to go and deliver some prescriptions for me, I'm running late. Doctor, I assume you will be needing a job also?"

The Doctor gave a small nod. "Yes..."

"Well, go with _Jethro_ on his rounds and help him. Once he gets a job as Arthur's manservant, you can be my apprentice seeing as M-Jethro will be too busy with Arthur." Gaius smiled, standing up and walking back in to his working area.

He picked up a basket, filled with different medicines, each clearly labelled with names. "Go deliver these for me. Oh, and tell Sir Alwin not to take his all at once; the man is as blind as a bat."

"Okay." Jethro nodded, feeling a sense of Déjà vu.

The Doctor and Jethro quickly made their way through the palace, occasionally asking a guard which way to go. Eventually they found the room of Sir Alwin and Jethro knocked on the door.

A man opened the door slowly, hunched over with his eyes squinted, his movements slightly off.

"We've brought you your medicine!" The Doctor told him loudly.

"Doctor, he's blind not deaf." Jethro whispered, his lips twitching upwards.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Ah right." He quickly shoved the bottle in to Sir Alwin's hands. "Here's your medicine." He told him loudly and Jethro couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Thank you." Sir Alwin gave a small nod as he unscrewed the bottle and began to guzzle it down.

"No!" Jethro cried as The Doctor waved his hands in panic. "Gaius said not to -" He winced as the man finished the bottle, completely unaware of Jethro's protest.

The Doctor grimaced, turning to his companion. "I'm sure it'll be fine..."

The pair quickly left the scene and Jethro began to frown.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, concern filling his eyes.

Jethro shook his head. "Nothing, just Déjà vu. No surprise there though, seeing at how long I've lived."

* * *

Outside, a young prince was quickly becoming annoyed with his servant. "Where's the target?"

"There." The servant replied, slightly confused.

"So that's the tale of how I rode a dinosaur and..." The Doctor paused, noticing that his companion was not by his side. He turned around to see Jethro frozen in place staring at some knights who must have been doing some training. "Jethro?"

The warlock let out a shaky breath, tears springing to his eyes as a smile lit up his face. "It's him. It's Arthur." He choked out.

The Doctor followed Jethro's gaze to see the blonde knight talking to the servant. "So that's him, eh? Arthur Pendragon."

The servant picked up a target and began walking to the other side of the training ground with it. The Doctor smiled to himself; he had always wanted to watch knights training and although it wasn't exactly medieval knights, it was good enough.

The Timelord watched closely as Arthur picked up a bow and arrow, quickly taking aim and firing at the target which the servant was still carrying.

The Doctor gasped, "That - _That _is Arthur Pendragon?" He hissed to Merlin in horror. "That could have hurt the poor servant - killed him even!"

"I forgot how much of a prat he originally was." Merlin sighed, "We'll sort it out though, get him to remember, it'll all be fine."

The Doctor's frown deepened as Arthur continued to fire arrows at his servant, yelling at him to keep moving whilst the other knights laughed.

"I can't stand by and watch as Arthur bullies him. I don't care who he is, this ends now." The Doctor stated before walking right into the training area, Jethro hot on his heels.

"Excuse me, but you might want to move if you don't want to get shot." Arthur called out to them.

The Doctor smiled at him, "Oh, sorry, are we in your way?"

Arthur frowned; were these people complete fools or were they mocking him? "Well, yes."

"Okay, I'll just take the servant you're bullying and we'll be out of your way." The Doctor turned around, summoning the servant who looked terrified to move.

Growing irritated, the Prince strode up to them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was about to ask you the very same." The Doctor bit back, holding his head high.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor smiled. "This is Jethro and I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" The blonde repeated as though it were a joke, "Doctor who?"

Jethro caught the Timelord's eye and couldn't help his lips from twitching upwards; he knew how much The Doctor loved it when people went along with his private joke.

"Just The Doctor."

Arthur let out a bark of laughter, "You're kidding right? What kind of name is that?"

The Doctor glanced down, offended by the comment. He was really beginning to dislike the prince.

"Leave him alone." Jethro butted in, "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Arthur turned on him, his blue eyes quickly analyzing the 'threat'. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jethro smiled slightly, trying to make the situation better. "You've had your fun, my friend."

"I don't know you." Arthur stated obviously, "Yet you called me friend."

Jethro glanced away, becoming annoyed with how every moment was just a reenactment of what had already happened and how it hurt that Arthur didn't class him as a friend; of course, that would be the case though. "My mistake. I wouldn't have a friend who could be such an...ass."

The Doctor blinked, surprised by the choice of insult.

The prince let out a chuckle, "Or I one that could be so _stupid._"

"Don't be too harsh on yourself." The Doctor said in mock sympathy.

Arthur puffed out his chest, rolling his shoulders back. "Tell me, Doctor, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Oh," The said slowly, a smile gracing his lips. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

Arthur grinned, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Jethro winced, remembering how this had ended last time. One thing The Doctor had taught him on their adventures was that if you can avoid physical violence, do so.

"Come on," Jethro intervened, "Enough of that."

"No, I want to know." The Prince looked between the pair, "So, who wants to go?"

Jethro inwardly groaned. Neither of them needed to end up in the stocks. "Nobody. Good day."

He turned to leave, The Doctor following. "Oh don't go!" Arthur called as they left, "Don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Keep going." The Doctor told Jethro when he went to turn around, "I taught you better than that, young man."

Jethro smirked, "Young man?"

* * *

"Oh thank goodness you're both back." Gaius greeted the pair as they walked into the lab. "I remembered your first few days in Camelot and realized that you had been put in the dungeons before being put in the stock. I was worried you would do the same all over again."

"Wow, exciting first days in the city, eh?" The Doctor smiled, giving Jethro a nudge. "So what stopped us from getting putting in the dungeons this time?"

Jethro glanced down at his feet. "I went to punch Arthur." He mumbled shamefully.

The Doctor gave a small sigh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jethro looked up to see he had a friendly smile on his face and wasn't at all scornful.

"Now," Gaius paused, reminding himself not to say Merlin, "Jethro, when you first came to Camelot, there had been a few issues with the Lady Helen."

Noticing the look of confusion on Jethro's face, Gaius continued. "The singer. She was killed and the mother of a dead sorcerer impersonated her, almost killing Arthur at the celebrations."

Realization dawned on Jethro as his eyes began to cloud with memories. "She wasn't at the beheading like last time though. Maybe some things are different."

"We left before the beheading was over." The Doctor told him sadly.

"Lady Helen is due to arrive late tonight." Gaius announced.

Despite his age, Jethro still looked like a young adult. That was something he and The Doctor had in common. The raven haired boy grasped the hair on his head as he felt the weight of the situation fall on his shoulders. "Great. Three people wanting Arthur dead and I've got to protect him. Sounds like fun."

* * *

**The next update will be very soon as it's summer and my writing is rolling like a tire down a hill.**

**I'll also be moving the fanfic around different bits of fanfiction as it is a crossover between four different TV shows (though some chapters will be based more around one of those TV shows).**

**To keep up to date, you can track the tag 'The Greatest Need' on Tumblr **

** tagged/the+greatest+need  
**

**Criticism is welcome, as always. Seriously, if I'm writing rubbish just tell me (possibly in a constructive way but hey ho). **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**TJT**


End file.
